Hard Love
by Kosue1501
Summary: Sasori now goes to Konoha high. He meets the Akatsuki and falls for a certain blonde. Little does he know Deidara feels the same. They like each other instantly but can they put past incidents behind them? and what is with Itachi and blonde jokes? XD
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_Beep._

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_SMASH!_

Once again Deidara smashes his annoying alarm clock. It was the third one this month. He stayed under his covers while trying to get back to sleep, almost succeeding until his cousin decides to burst through the door and jump on his bed. He hated her so damn much.

"Deidara, time to get up!" Ino shouts while jumping higher. "Get up! Get Up!"

"I hate you hm." He mumbles under the blankets.

"Time for school, time for school." She says finally stopping and running out of the room.

Deidara lazily got up and grabs cloths from his closet so he could take a shower. Every morning Ino had to annoy him in some odd way. His uncle wouldn't do anything about it and his brother was up early anyway. Oddly enough before moving in with them Deidara was the one up early while Naruto was lazily getting up.

"So…What do you think of this life dattebayo?" Naruto yawned walking in his bedroom.

"Oh yeah so exciting. I have no way to get to school unless Itachi drives me, It is the second week of school so many new kids are coming in to annoy us, I have such a glorious wake up call and guess what I am dying my hair purple" Deidara said sarcastically. Naruto just laughed.

"Nice jammies." Naruto mocked. Deidara was wearing black pajamas with red clouds. They were his akatsuki pajamas. Itachi gave them to him as a present a while ago. When Deidara first moved there he and Itachi hated each other but if you met them now you would have never guessed. Deidara growled at him and Naruto ran fast down the stairs to get away.

"Deidara, breakfast." his uncle called. He sighed as he went to the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed.

"Naruto that's mine." Ino grabbed a glass from him that had the phrase 'I know you are but what am I?' on it.

"It doesn't have your name on it." Naruto said stealing it back.

"Doesn't matter I made it." She snagged it back.

"So?" Naruto grabbed it but Ino didn't let go. Deidara came downstairs to the same old thing. It was either Naruto took something of Ino's or the other way around. Didn't matter if he lived with his uncle or anyone else.

He decide to wear his casual outfit today, a tight black shirt with tight black pants, elbow high gloves and black boots. He had his hair up as usual. He walked into the kitchen to see his uncle Inoichi just sitting at the table eating toast and coffee while reading the newspaper. Before he knew it Deidara's phone rang, he knew it was Itachi so he left the kitchen and answered.

"Please tell me you are almost here un. Naruto and Ino are driving me batty." Deidara asked.

_'You live a little further away now so give me some time.'_

"Living with these two like this is killing me." Deidara snapped, trying not to yell.

_'Well stupid blondes are hard to live with. Gotta go.'_ Itachi hung up before Deidara could say anything.

Deidara put his phone away and grabbed his bag from the closet and was about to leave. He decided to grab an apple so he would have something that could last until lunch. Quickly remembering to grab his cloak from the closet as well. He waited outside and finally Itachi showed up. Without a word Deidara got in and sat in silence as Itachi sighed and started to go to school.

* * *

Sasori was just staring at the school and just groaned. He had to move because Chiyo wanted change. She hated the same thing so things changed a lot, but the last thing Sasori wanted was actually moving for change. He took a deep breathe and opened the car door.

"Now remember Sasori, play nice and people will be nice to you." Chiyo told him.

"Just go already. I told you I didn't need you to drive me. I could have gotten here on my own." He tried to hold back on the yelling.

"I just wanted you to know the fastest route so you would know the way from now on." He really hated his grandmother. She drove away in his red Nissan 350Z. He really hated her for using his car when she had her own minivan. It was perfectly fine to use just for shopping and going out with friends, for Chiyo at least.

Sighing he went up to the school. It was Konoha High. The best high school for just about anyone. When he got through the doors it wasn't what he expected. Everyone was screaming, chasing or teasing each other in many ways. He went straight to the sign that said office. He did not want to get started with these idiotic people first thing in the morning but he had too.

After walking in, Sasori saw no one. He heard arguing ahead in the room behind the desk. There was also a office to the left that was empty. Sasori knew only a pervert could have an office with posters of girls in it. Finaly a woman with short black hair came out.

"Shizune get going!" A voice yelled. "Jiraiya out now!" A man with long white hair ran out of the room and stopped when he saw Sasori.

"If you go in use small words because she is drunk and unhappy." Then he was in the pervert office and the door was slammed shut.

"He's right. Just go in." Shizune picked up some folders and ran out of the room. Sasori then went in to see a blonde woman sitting behind her desk almost asleep.

"Damn school." she mumbled. She then looked up and saw Sasori. "Come in." she said lazily.

"I'm Sasori, my grandmother Chiyo called about me." Sasori said.

"Yes, yes I know. I'm principle Tsunade." She said taking out his schedule. "hmmmmm." she thought for a moment as she skimmed through it.

"Today please." Sasori demanded seeing her eyes getting heavy.

"huh? Oh right I'll have Kakuzu show you around. He is going to be your main teacher, since everyone else has bigger issues then him. Don't want you starting off thinking everyone is mental." She said not noticing she was actually thinking out loud.

"So where do I find him?" Sasori asked.

"He should be two doors down taking with Zetsu." She then laid her head down and started to fall asleep. Sasori shook his head and left the office.

He went to the room she told him to go to and when he went in only three people were there. A man with long black hair and red eyes that gave off a bad vibe, a man that was black on one side an white on the other with green hair and yellow eyes and finally a man with long black hair and stitches everywhere.

"**what do you want?" **The two toned teacher asked.

"I'm looking for Kakuzu." Sasori stated.

"That would be me." Kakuzu announced. "For future reference that's Uchiha Madara and Zetsu. Just be careful around them." he whispered to him. Everyone knew it already so Kakuzu thought it would help the kid if he warned him about those two.

* * *

"Deidara." Itachi tried to talk to him.

Silence.

"Deidara."

Silence.

"Say something please."

"Something please." Deidara said barely able to keep a straight face now.

"Well you are back to normal I see." Itachi commented as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Yeah I feel a bit better now hm. If you say anything regarding Blondes and living with them then I suggest you stop right where you are." Deidara warned knowing his friend too well.

"So…. When are you getting your motorcycle back?" Itachi asked casually as they got out.

"You hate giving me rides don't you hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yes very much." Itachi told him honestly. "It has been a year you should be able to get it back by now."

"In that case a loooong time and I rather not. I was thinking about just getting a simple car or something." Deidara smirked. Itachi just shook his head and continued into the building.

"Same as last year." He said.

"Doesn't matter to us now does it hm?" Deidara said.

"True." Itachi said. Both of their attention went to the whistling sound around the next corner.

"About fuckin' time you both showed up." Hidan shouted. Konan, Nagato and Yahiko were there as well.

"you guys ready for hell?" Yahiko asked.

"Just about." Itachi answered. "by the way, anyone see Madara yet?" He asked.

"He was with Zetsu and Kakuzu last time I saw him." Konan told him.

"Well why don't we just go to our classes because I feel sorry for the one that misses Orochimaru's class hm." Deidara shivered.

* * *

Kakuzu started to show Sasori to his classes. They barely even talked except when Kakuzu told him about the place. Sasori was shocked by the student, they were completely insane. Not one teacher did anything about their behavior.

"You'll get use to it." Kakuzu told him.

"I doubt that." Sasori said blankly.

"Just out of curiosity, are you at all gay?" Kakuzu asked. Sasori was completely taken aback by his question.

"What's it to you?" He asked, facing reddened from embarrassment.

"Note that this school is out of the ordinary and half of them are gay." He told them.

Sasori just followed Kakuzu to the classroom, only few people were actually in class. Many of them had black cloaks with red clouds on them coving the back of the seats. He notcied one was on Kakuzu's as well.

"Why exactly should I know who Madara and Zetsu are?" Sasori questioned.

"We are Akatsuki and no one dares to stand up to us, or else they end up leaving this place hurt very badly." Kakuzu smirked signaling to the cloak on his chair.

"Well you all seem to be joyful people." Sasori commented sarcastically as everyone else started to enter the room.

"Go sit down for now. Sit in the third row at the end. Deidara and Itachi sit close to you. They are Akatsuki as well." Sasori did what Kakuzu said and waited for everyone to actually start.

"Sasuke, Have I ever told you how much I hate you." he heard someone say. It was a short haired blonde boy with blue eyes. He wore an black vest over his orange shirt with black baggy pants. Sasuke, as the other called him, had on a long black shirt with black pants, very simple.

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke smirked as he sat in front of Sasori and Naruto sat on the right of Sasuke.

Sasori heard the two go at it like that for a while and really hated it. It was obvious they were a couple, he could easily tell that 'Sasuke' was the seme. After just a minute Sasori put his head on the desk and covered his ears. Everyone was so damn noisy. He could feel a migrain started to pop up.

"Hey bro, can you…?" Naruto's voice was cut off then.

"I am not getting you out of Madara's Sex Ed class again Naruto hm." The voice grabbed Sasori attention immediately. "Though I honestly don't blame you for wanting too."

"Have a heart Deidara." Sasuke said in a begging tone, but anyone could tell he was trying so hard to not laugh.

"No. No more skipping hm." Deidara said angrily. Sasori hated to admit it, really hated to admit it, but he was attracted to Deidara.

"Itachi, a minute please." Kakuzu shouted over the noise. Itachi then went to the front to talk to Kakuzu. Although he seemed to ignore everyone he kept focusing his attention on Deidara.

He gave a quick glance here and there, the boy seemed to be bored even when talking with the other two ahead of them. His odd speech pattern would be obvious to anyone. Sasori kept his head on the desk, trying to ignore them all. He did not want to get started with being close to other people. Every time he got close something happened, nothing good either.

"Kakuzu wants you to meet us at the east exit after school." Itachi told him sitting down. Sasori was about to question but Kakuzu started the class.

* * *

**Kosue: hey fans, this is actually my first yaoi fic so please review and tell me how I did so far. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: After School

School ended and Sasori did as Itachi had said. He went to the front to meet with all of Akatsuki. He saw Itachi, Deidara and Kakuzu along with some other unusual people. Of all of them he noticed only one girl. He really began wondering what these people were about. He recognized Madara and Zetsu was quite obvious as well.

"You wanted me here?" Sasori asked Kakuzu and Itachi.

"What did you do in the past?" Madara asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tsunade leaves records lying around. We already know a lot about you." Madara told him.

"By tomorrow so will everyone else." the guy with silver hair laughed.

"No one will want someone like you around them." Itachi commented.

"Better that way." Sasori mumbled.

"Hey even if you don't like people, believe me you will like us. Especially the gatherings at our place. And parties." the one with orange hair told him with a slight smile.

"Yahiko, we rarely have parties at our place anymore remember? Last time not only did Fugaku have to bail us out of jail but he also had to get his own son out because Hidan is a Baka." the girl said.

"Fuck you, I am not a baka. You can really be such a Bitch sometimes you know that?" Hidan shouted.

"Anyway, what do you say?" Madara asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Sasori said, not really caring. As long as he wasn't bothered he would be fine.

* * *

"Hello everyone." Mikoto greeted.

"Hello Mikoto-san." many of them greeted taking random seats in the giant living room.

The living room had many couches placed in the middle for sitting down and chatting and the dinning room was next to it. It was the same size with a nice long garnet table with many dark colored chairs around it. Ahead was a sliding door to the kitchen that was about average sized. Stairs to the left must led to the bedrooms and so on. If this was an Uchiha's regular house like Kisame had mentioned, Sasori was curious of what they considered mansions.

"Must really be really fucking great being so fucking rich huh Itachi?" Hidan said laying across a futon.

"Hidan, I do not like that language in my house." Mikoto shouted from the kitchen. "And do you always have to say that when you come over?"

"I don't think Hidan has ever said anything else in this house first except that hm." Deidara said sitting on a couch ledge, taking out a folder with all his homework.

"So who is this?" Mikoto asked setting the plate of cut up fruits on the table, looking at Sasori.

"New kid. Could only hang around us." Kakuzu said.

"I'm Sasori." he introduced.

"I am Uchiha Mikoto, Itachi's mother." she said noticing Madara sneaking into the kitchen. "Where are you going?" she chased after him.

"None of your business." he shouted.

"So, what does everyone think about that damn news report last night?" Hidan smirked.

Deidara knew what he was talking about. When it came to crimes Hidan was on the news the most. Though if not for Itachi and Fugaku, he would be somewhere else now. Deidara wanted to go home, but it wasn't late yet, and if said anything now the others would never shut up. Only a moment later did he put his work away, the constant noise was interrupting his concentration, plus things were getting good.

Mikoto ran out of the kitchen constantly trying to hit Madara with a frying pan. She was successful, hitting him more than once. He grabbed it and chased her with it. That was Itachi and Deidara's cue to stop him.

"What is wrong with that man?" Sasori asked.

"Madara is a very…uncaring person." Kakuzu told him.

* * *

It was getting late, Sasori had to get back. He knew Chiyo had not bothered to straighten the house up like she was going to the last three days or was not home yet. Though he wanted to stick around a while longer. Yahiko was right, with them around things were interesting. He felt calm around these people.

"Look out." Hidan shouted from up the huge stair case.

So far Hidan and Yahiko seem to like annoying the others. Madara proved he was a very uncaring person in many ways, Zetsu was rather quiet but according to Itachi he had a split personality and talking to one made the other talk as well. Something that was supposedly something none of them wanted to deal with today. Kisame like to just jump and scare the crap out of everyone when things get quiet. Nagato and Konan were rather nice and cheerful. Itachi was well Itachi, he liked to make fun of Deidara and changed moods easily.

Dediara was hard to understand though. He barely talked and looked upset most of the time. Sasori tried to not care but for some reason he could not help but want to know more about him. He shook his head trying to snap out of it. He did not want to start with relationships. He had too many bad experiences. He had been fine being alone for a year, he did not need someone else.

"Well I think we all should get going." Kisame said sitting up from the couch.

Hidan came tumbling down the stairs with Konan running down them. "Asshole." he only laughed at her.

"Itachi, you think you can give me a ride home? Sasori asked.

"Sure thing. I have to take Deidara and Kisame. Then come back for the rest anyway." he sighed.

"We really should get our own vehicles hm." Deidara smirked.

"Some need to think about getting licenses." Itachi said looking at Nagato, Yahiko and over to Kisame. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to give us a ride at least." Kakuzu said standing and heading for the door with Zetsu.

"Trying being nice for a change!" Madara yelled coming out of the kitchen.

"Your one to talk." Mikoto called. As Madara was leaving he was hit in the head with book. He turned to see Konan and Mikoto pointing to each other.

"She did it." they said at the same time.

"Follow me before we all end up caught in-between this." Itachi said as they all rushed to get outside.

"Sasori you and Deidara sit in the back. Kisame you up front. Nagato, try waiting for my father to get home. He should be here soon, if not then drag Konan out at least."

"Who put you in charge hm?" Deidara asked.

"Me, myself and I." Itachi said heading to the car.

"Hey, I think that is what Zetsu said about who he does." Kisame laughed.

"You are so not right dude." Deidara said getting in one side while Sasori got in the other.

"Do I want to know?" Sasori asked him.

"Nope."

* * *

Deidara sat on the left and stared out the window as Itachi drove Kisame home first. He was getting tired and was ready to fall asleep, even if Kisame had the radio all the way up listening to whatever his favorite band of the week it was. He looked over and tried to contain laughter. Sasori had his arms crossed and a leg on the seat knocking it back and forth.

Kisame yelled at him but since the music was loud and his eyes were closed Sasori wasn't able to know. The new guy seemed to fit it better than any of the others in their first week let alone first day. Finally they stopped at Kisame's place and he got out (more like kicked out) and the radio was turned off.

"I actually half expected you to bust your own radio hm." Deidara laughed.

"Can't hear you. Speak up." Itachi half shouted.

"I can barely hear." Sasori said rubbing his ear to try to get his hearing back.

"Seriously hm?" Deidara asked.

"How are you ok?" Sasori asked.

"I have a brother and cousin who always fight over something and it is usual either something for breakfast or what song they listen too. I'll tell ya, the stereo is never on low."

"Eventually you'll go deaf." Sasori said slouching down.

"Eventually hm."

"Deidara. When the hell will you…"

"I'll look into it tomorrow." he replied before Itachi could finish.

"Look into what?"

"Getting my motorcycle fixed. It was crashed… in a bad wreck…I need Itachi to drive me around but it is getting a bit old." Sasori noticed the way he paused. He looked a bit upset, something had to be wrong. Sasori wanted to ask what but decided against it. Deidara didn't look as if he would want to talk about.

"No. I already have enough to deal with I cannot pick you up to." Itachi shouted into a phone.

"Your not suppose to talk and drive at the same time." Sasori told him.

"I don't care." Itachi said very aggravated.

"I'll walk tomorrow un." Deidara said with a shrug.

"Madara what the hell happened to your car?"

"Ooohhh I know, I know." Deidara laughed with his hand raised.

"Deidara here. Madara I am not responsible if Konan and my mother destroyed it. You pissed them off its your problem."

"Well see ya." Deidara said grabbing his bag.

"I'll give you a ride tomorrow. The only reason I don't have it now is because of my crazy grandmother." Sasori offered.

"Sounds good. How fast can you get here?" Deidara asked.

"About five minutes."

"Deal hm. Later." Deidara shut the door and ran off.

"You realize we are going to make fun of you two." Itachi told him.

"What do you mean?"

"You like him." Itachi chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3: Pick up

Sasori got home before Chiyo. His car was in the driveway and hers was missing. He cursed her for always doing that. He sighed and went inside to see that she hadn't even unpacked half the stuff. Only the couch, television, table and some silverware have been taken out. All there other things for the kitchen, dinning room and living room were in boxes.

"If that hag plans on asking me to put all this away I am going to strangle her." He mumbled to himself outraged.

He went to his room, which was the only room that was at least half way finished. He put his stuff away and plopped down onto his bed. He started to think about earlier. He had to know more about Deidara. The only problem was the boy just did not talk most of the time they were at the Uchiha's place.

He did not blame him. With all he had seen today something bad must have happened to him recently. He acted a lot how Sasori himself did many years ago when his incident happened. It took years of therapy to help only because no one was there for him.

Sasori heard a door shut snapping him out of his thought momentarily. Chiyo had just gotten home.

* * *

It was now eight o' clock and Deidara was trying to study, key word trying, but Naruto and Ino had been annoying him. They weren't even upstairs. They were downstairs playing there music on the stereo but every five seconds the song changed from either Toy box to Evanescence or Aqua to Fort Minor. Deidara was so close to going down there and smashing the thing. He needed to study but it wasn't going to work in the house.

"Naruto I am going to listen to Barbie Girl!" Ino shouted.

"But I want to listen to The Sailor Song!" Naruto retorted.

"Too Damn Bad For Both of You!" Inoichi shouted. Deidara felt relived that he was home until her heard techno music.

"That is it I am calling someone to save me from this place hm." Deidara said.

He looked through his phone to see who wouldn't be busy. He was going to give Itachi a break, Kisame's place was too damn scary. Kakuzu was probably with Hidan doing what they usual did alone. Konan, Nagato and Yahiko were out at dinner right now. Zetsu and Madara are two he wasn't even starting with. The only other person was Sasori.

Deidara didn't want to call him though because It wasn't that he didn't want to bother Sasori, it was that he was just the new kid who he didn't know and didn't know him. The music got a little louder and the other two were on their way up the stairs to argue and pout.

"Ah screw it." He said. He pressed talk and called Sasori.

"Hello?" He sounded surprised.

"Help Me! My brother and Cousin are driving me batty hm." He whined.

"Oh really?" he asked sounding amused.

"Not funny I need your help! Everyone else is busy…or creepy." He said desperately.

"Okay I'll be on my way."

* * *

It felt like forever for Deidara after he hung up but it had only been ten minutes. He saw what must have been Sasori's car so he dashed out. He grabbed the packed bag, which he always had packed in case this happened, and was ready to leave out the front door.

"I'll be at a friend's house so see you later hm." He said so fast Inoichi wasn't exactly sure what he said but knew what he meant.

"Thank you so much hm." Deidara said getting in quickly

"Are things really that bad?" Sasori asked pulling off.

"Yes. It's a house of four blondes, who don't get along real well most of the time." Deidara said. He paused for a second and knew who he just reminded himself of.

"Wow sounds fun." Sasori said sarcastically.

"Hardly un." He mumbled.

The whole way there, Deidara was babbling about Naruto and Ino, Studying and his life was hell. Sasori was actually entertained by all of it though. He pulled up into his driveway wishing they could talk longer, at least Deidara could. When he let him in the house Chiyo was there waiting.

"Sasori can you at least tell me when you would be home I was waiting for hours worrying about you." She said in an irritated tone.

"Excuse me old hag but your van was gone when I came home earlier. Another thing you should have known not to start with that because my car was gone so I obviously come home." He retorted. The old woman was about to say something but both boys went upstairs.

* * *

"You don't get along with her well do you hm?" Deidara asked the obvious.

"No not really." Sasori said leading him into his room.

"Wow you should really start decorating this place. Your room is so plain." Deidara told him dropping his bag in a corner.

"We just moved in and as you noticed my room is the only one at least decent." Sasori told him sitting on the bed.

"Well you think maybe I can paint it hm?" Deidara asked.

"Why?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow. Deidara plopped down next to him.

"Because my uncle won't let me paint my room and it like a small hobby I do when I'm bored un." Deidara said.

"As long as you don't start and not finish." Sasori said giving him permission.

"So I'm a bit curious, what did you do that makes you a criminal un?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked away for a second.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. Im the only one who doesn't know anyway." Deidara said lying back.

"My father had gotten fire and he was always stressing over what to do so he started drinking. With many drunken stories, I ended up being abused. Then my mother had the same thing happened to her. She became violent because of it and again I hurt." He told him laying back as well.

"When I was ten I finally had enough, killing them in their sleep. I was in a lot of trouble and eventually ended up in Chiyo's care."

"Well at least it isn't as bad as what Hidan does hm." Deidara said leaning up on his elbow, trying to cheer him up.

"What does he do?" Sasori asked getting curious.

"His religion. Jashin is his god and he sacrifices people for him. That is why a lot of murders have not been solved hm." Deidara told him calmly.

"If you know shouldn't everyone?" Sasori asked.

"Well people don't know about Hidan and since Itachi's father is the police chief, and Itachi is going to take over very soon, He has access to evidence and stuff hm. Hidan got caught a few times because of his blood at the scene." Deidara explained.

Sasori's jaw dropped to the floor a long time ago. He couldn't believe what Itachi would do. He started to think about Akatsuki and started getting curious about what the others have done. Sasori looked at Deidara who seemed to be getting tired.

"I am amazed at the fact people will know certain things yet if they are Akatsuki the police won't know." Sasori said lying back as well.

"Heh, Madara is Itachi's uncle and committed a few crimes as well so he covers things up good too."

"This is not a safe place is it?" Sasori asked.

"Nope not really hm." Deidara laughed.

Deidara and Sasori chatted for an hour or two before going to bed, well more like Deidara falling asleep when Sasori was explaining something. Sasori sighed and though about his first day so far… not exactly what he expected and not what he wanted. All in all it was a great day, he was glad Chiyo was annoying for once.

* * *

Deidara woke in the middle of the night shivering. It was like a freezer in the room. He opened his eyes to see Sasori laying down sleeping peacefully next to him. Deidara smiled at his sleeping form. He got the blanket and covered both of them up. He turned to Sasori and just stared at him for a while.

Deidara had to admit that he liked Sasori a little already but it was different. He had a few boyfriends before but the relationships only last a few weeks. He though about that and then Sasori. It was completely different, he felt a connection already. Deidara never talked so much to even the Akatsuki let alone a stranger he just met.

Deidara got closer to Sasori. He laid on the same pillow and could hear Sasori's breathing patterns. Deidara smiled, he felt giddy for some reason. He needed to be happy since the accident that had happened not to long ago that caused him to be the one that was depressed more then anyone knew. Only Itachi knew how horrible things were and that's why Ino and Naruto's arguing annoys him so much.

Deidara yawned getting tired again. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

Sasori said. Sasori asked amused. Deidara heard him chuckle lightly at the other end.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning

Sasori woke up a bit alarmed. He was holding Deidara who was extra close him. Sasori could feel Deidara's breath on his neck. Sasori blushed a bit. Deidara's arms were wrapped around him as well, making it hard for Sasori to get up. Although he felt comfortable, he still had to do a few things.

Sasori sighed and gave up until he was fully awake, then he would try again. Sasori looked at the clock; it was only 5:49am, still an hour before he needed to get ready to leave. Deidara moved a bit in his sleep, he seemed scared.

Deidara held tighter to Sasori, making him worry a bit about what the blonde was dreaming about. After a few minutes, Deidara calmed down and was back into a deep sleep. Sasori slowly got up from the bed and left the room quietly. After he reached the bottom of the stairs, he scratched the back of his head. Chiyo had left already and again did not bother at least trying to move things around.

"That old hag can't do a damn thing." Sasori started to grab random boxes and put things away. The kitchen was done because the only thing need to be put away was the blender, most of the unpacked pans, can opener and the microwave had to be picked up off the floor. Sasori still had no idea why it was there.

The living room was going to be a little harder but still easy. Sasori moved then couch to the wall and put small tables on the sides with a matching coffee table in front of the couch. He placed the TV and DVD player on top of the cabinet after moving it.

Sasori found some pictures and placed them on the small tables. One was his mother and father at their wedding. The next was young Sasori and his parents at the beach. After he looked at the picture with all of them with Chiyo. Back then, she was not so senile, she acted somewhat normal. The last picture was his mother and father on Sasori's birthday, a while after that was when they died.

Sasori went back to putting things away. He hung a few pictures in the dinning room and put then boxes on the back porch. When he was done, Sasori sat on the couch and looked at the clock he hung. It was only 6:23am. He heard Deidara starting to come down the stairs. His jaw dropped when he saw what he was carrying.

"I hate alarm clocks hm." Deidara tried to explain.

"I see that." Sasori said as Deidara sat next to him.

"How long have you been up hm?" Deidara asked changing the subject. He looked around at the now neat looking place.

"A little while." He said leaning back a bit. "Luckily today the old hag left early so I was able to do work without any bother."

"Sorry but I hate alarm clocks" Deidara said putting the broken alarm clock on the table.

"I always get up early. It would probably help you if you did too." Sasori told him as Deidara sat down.

"Is there anything to eat hm? All I had yesterday was the lunch at school." Deidara asked.

"Sure, what do you want to eat?" Sasori said getting up and going to the kitchen. Deidara got up quickly and followed.

"Anything as long as its food hm." Deidara looked up at the clock.

* * *

Sasori made them some breakfast while Deidara waited patiently at the table. Sasori brought him a plate with eggs and bacon. They both started eating but Sasori didn't like too much silence. He tried to think of something to talk about but nothing came to mind.

"Why do you get up early exactly? There had to be a reason hm." Deidara asked.

"Well I'm just use to getting up so I can do things without anyone bothering me and getting in the way. I've always been like that."

"Getting up early is stupid. You get really tired and there is nothing to do." Deidara said.

"One it's only stupid if you go to bed late. Two you can always look for something to do. There are many possibilities if you think." Sasori told him.

"Don't say that to me if Itachi is around. I can just hear the blonde jokes now hm." Deidara rolled his eyes.

Deidara went upstairs after breakfast and grabbed his things. He went to the bathroom and changed, this time he remembered his akatsuki cloak. He wrapped it around his waste, not in the mood to actually wear it, and ran out. Sasori was downstairs already ready.

"Ready?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah let's go." Deidara's phone rang right before they walked out the door. "Itachi what do you want?"

"_Please come get your brother. My mom almost caught him sleeping with Sasuke this morning." _

"Why don't you just take him to school hm?" Deidara asked.

"_Because Sasuke has to stay home today, I can't tell you why, and Naruto refuses to leave. I'm already on my way because I have a few unwanted riders needed to be picked up. I'll be lucky to get there when the bell rings." _Itachi said irritated.

"Ugh just leave him. I'm sure it wouldn't be bad if he missed one day. I thought your parents were going out of town today anyway." Deidara told him.

"_That is true. What are you going to tell Inoichi? Even if you make something up I'm sure Ino will tell the truth." _Itachi said.

"_**Itachi, look at my new collection." **_Kisame's voice said.

"Collection of what?" Deidara asked a bit worried about the tone Kisame gave.

"_Kisame, you cannot bring that with us. Take it back into the house." Itachi snapped._

"_**Why not?"**_

"_Last time we all were so close to being oh what was it, EXPELLED from school!" _

"_Yeah I know what I'll do so you can just get going. Do not worry about Naruto." _Deidara said before hanging up. He knew Kisame was just trying to aggravate Itachi even more. It is funny what happens when Itachi is pushed too far but doing it to often is really bad.

"What was that about?" Sasori asked waiting at the door, as patiently as he could.

"My brother snuck over to sleep with Sasuke again hm." Deidara said following Sasori out.

"So your brother is gay too." Sasori commented.

"Yeah. I honestly think everyone is not half the school hm."

* * *

The ride to school was rather quick this time; both had been talking to each other so much it didn't take any time to get to the school. Itachi had still not gotten there so it would be a while before all of Akatsuki were at school. Luckily the two could spend a little more time with each other. Deidara ran straight for the doors with Sasori following.

"Why again do we want to skip Madara's class?" Sasori asked.

"Believe me it is so bad. last year I heard many of the students were so scared they needed therapy un." Deidara chuckled lightly.

"Yet he still works here." Sasori commented.

"I think Itachi said to attend this one today but I think it is a trap." Deidara nodded to himself.

"I wonder why?"

"I do not want to know." Konan said behind he two, scaring them both.

"Don't…do…that." Deidara said opening the doors.

"Have either of you seen Yahiko, Nagato and I lost him this morning." she said.

"Oh no what can he be doing this time un?" Deidara said right before many screams were heard down a hallway.

Students ran as fast as they could, pushing them along the way. Looking back the group saw Hidan and Yahiko laughing like crazy, wearing weird looking outfits. Hidan wore a all black outfit that had a skeleton like pattern on it with a matching mask while Yahiko had fake piecings all over. Both had red dye on them body and cloths representing blood.

"Hey that was there Halloween costumes from last year un." Deidara noticed.

"The year before that, and the year before that s well." Konan shook her head. "What the hell!" she yelled running down the hall to them.

"Let's head to class." Sasori said noticing the time.

"Yeah un." Deidara laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch Break

**Kosue: As i have said in my other story updates i am sooooooooooo sorrryyyyy i havent been updating. My book is done so the stress of that is off my shoulders and seems to have taken away my writers block. I am currently trying to work on Knowing a Secret but will update this and Falling for a Vampire in the next couple months here and there. So liek my other stories give me review, if i dont get many reveiws and people dont seem interested i will discontinue the story. Why write if people dont reveiw? Even if its just a 'good job, update soon.' itd be nice to know people are reading. Enough with my rambling now. Read away! ^^**

* * *

It was now time for lunch and the rest of Akatsuki were just getting out of Madara's class. Sasori and Deidara were the first onces racing out of the class, somewhat horrified. They weren't the only ones who ran out as fast as possible though. Both began to just walked down the hall to the lunch room.

"How is that possible hm?" Deidara asked still in shock.

"How is that legal?" Sasori corrected.

"How could he be an example?" someone shouting running past.

"Shisui remember you gotta…" before Deidara could continue the boy ran into the doors, forgetting to pull instead of push. Sasori and Deidara ran over to help the poor boy.

"I am never ever looking at Itachi the same way." Shisui announced. He had dark unkempt short hair and his eyes were dark colored like many Uchiha.

"Now I know… why Naruto did not like that class hm." Deidara said making them other two laugh. "Shisui when did you get back here anyway?" he said as Shisui stood.

"Day before yesterday." he stood looking at Sasori. "So this is the new guy eh?"

"Yeah this is Sasori hm." Deidara said putting an arm lazily around his shoulder. Sasori tensed up and looked over at the blonde a bit shocked and embarrassed..

"I'm Itachi and Sasuke's cousin. Uchiha Shisui." he introduced.

"You'll see him around a lot with Itachi." Deidara told him.

"Maybe." Shisui added as a second thought. "I'll see you later. Got to see some people about some stuff." he said turning and walking into the door again. He cursed under his breathe before pulling the doors to go in.

"I am so glad I am not in that family." Sasori said.

"Yeah, so about that introduction thing we talked about in Kakuzu's class…" Deidara grinned, skipping off in the lunchroom.

"I just want to know a bit more about Akatsuki. Not info on ever single person in the school." Sasori told him catching up with Deidara.

"Alright so…" Deidara said walking into the lunchroom, past a few table and grabbing some stuff off Hidan's plate.

"Hey." he growled covering his tray.

"You don't even eat them anyway." Deidara called back. He led Sasori to an empty table and sat down next to him.

"First off stay away from Zetsu. He can be creepy with two personalities hm. Start a convo and he talks to himself a lot." Deidara started handing Sasori the orange.

"Continue." he notified, starting to peel it.

"Madara is just strange, then again all Uchiha men are. They have constant mood swings and are just plain weird. Example…a few minutes ago." Deidara shivered at the memory. "Anyway then there is Kakuzu who seems calm, tries to help but everyone knows if you piss him off the hidden knife in his drawer with be in your abdomen faster than you can say sorry hm. He has little patience and is a sadist. No one is sure how he and Hidan are a couple but knowing Hidan like we do it is no surprise."

"How the hell does he get away with it?" Sasori asked eating a piece of the orange.

"Akatsuki get away with a lot hm. As long as you do not mess with us your fine. Well except Hidan. He actually is on the news a lot with murdering people and so on. Jashin this, Jashin that gets so old hm. Kisame just looks weird and has been friends with most of us for years. If he looked normal he might not be with us. Konan and Nagato are for sure the only sane people here, though without them we would have little entertainment. Yahiko as well, like this morning hm." Deidara laughed, stop playing with the apple and taking a bite.

"I cannot believe they do that. How do Hidan and Yahiko do that without being embarrassed?" Sasori wondered.

"Who knows? Oh one more thing hm, those three have been in trouble as well. Whatever you hear is wrong though." Deidara told him.

"They didn't kill that old man down the block?" Sasori asked.

"No they did. But in their defense we all in Akatsuki know Danzo had tormented their family and done it so much there parents killed themselves. I guess I should add they were all adopted hm." Deidara said throwing the apple into the garbage can.

"So that's why nobody like Akatsuki too much." Sasori said tossing the peeled outside orange into the can.

"Pretty much." Deidara nodded.

"What's your story?" Sasori asked looking at him. As soon as he mentioned it Deidara's bright mood changed into a disconsolate look. He looked away from the red head immediately.

"I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have." Sasori said trying to get his attention.

"Hey, coem outsi ahhhhh…" Shisui's voice said before he ended up running into the trash can. The entire room filled with laughter almost immediately.

"What the hell?" Sasori said looking down at the boy.

"As I was saying." he said getting up trying to pick as much up as possible. "You gotta come outside. Orochimaru is going to jail again."

"What?" Deidara said instantly. "Did he violate his probation?"

Sasori got a bit upset, though he didn't know why. Everyone went out of the room to go see Orochimaru being handcuffed in class. Many jokes were being made but Sasori just sat where he was. Deidara ran off with Shisui to get there first. The red head started to despise the other kid. He hated to admit it but he was a bit jealous.

"What's eating you?" Kakuzu asked, startling Sasori.

"Nothing." he remarked.

"Don't feel bad about Shisui, he has the most charm of all Uchiha but believe Deidara is the last person you should worry about getting attached."

"What do you know?"

"I know Deidara is not looking for anything right now. And he has been close to the Uchiha's for years. Take my advise and just spend a little time with him one on one and eventually your chances will increase." Kakuzu sat down across the table.

"What is his story anyway? I asked but I think I upset him." Sasori asked still curious.

"I guess he told you about us. Well to put it simple his motorcycle is in the shop and he is not getting it fixed because he collide in a crash with a semi and van. It was his fault and the people in the van ended up dying on impact except the younger boy." Kakuzu told him looking at the shouting Hidan and Yahiko.

"That's horrible, but why was it his fault?" Sasori mumbled.

"That you have to ask him yourself. He does talk to anyone about it." Kakuzu stood to walk away.

"I guess I will then." Sasori sighed.

"One thing you should know though Sasori, before being to pushy about it. The people in the van were his parents and the younger boy was Naruto." Kakuzu said casually as he walked away, leaving Sasori shocked and speechless.


End file.
